


Pleasure Seekers

by ANonsense



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Light Sadism, Poetry, Rhyming, Teatime and Susan are more similar than they think, gruesome, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teatime and Susan know exactly what they want, and it involves gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Seekers

**Author's Note:**

> Hedonism: NOUN  
> the pursuit of pleasure; sensual self-indulgence. -Oxford Dictionnaries

Hedonism is the dog, nailed to the ceiling, he says, so it can’t bark.

Hedonism is the head, severed, un-breathing, in the room, he says, in the dark

The maid’s shriek, he says. It is the gurgle. The thump.

The butler’s used-to-be arm, and the leg, which is now a stump.

The eyes, he says, peeled and so more hideous than his.

Hedonism, says Teatime; hedonism just _is_.

.

Hedonism is the crack, the bone-broken, lesson-learnt _whack_ , she says, of the terror in the night.

Hedonism is the cupboard; open-doored, clothes strewn, loosed of all fright

Because the fright has run away. From her.

Hedonism is the tentacled, fanged, hungry monster who prefers

To plead than to fight back or to retaliate.

Hedonism, thinks Susan, are the words ‘you’re too late’

.

Hedonism, as their eyes meet across a metal stick.

Hedonism, as one blurs to a flicker and the other scoffs, ‘you call that quick?’

Hedonism is the run. The chase.

Hedonism. Who’ll die first. A lover’s/hater’s race.

The face met across a metal implement.

The bringer and the granddaughter of death, and death’s instrument.

**Author's Note:**

> It's meant to be sort of a casual rhythm, but I don't know if it works or not. Tell me in the comments! (And I quite like a decent bit of criticism, as long as it's constructive.)


End file.
